Afterglow
by BucketsOfCrazyLove
Summary: In which love is shared easily, in a whisper, in a shout, spreading around the room like the smoke from Francis' cigarette and the sound of Arthur turning pages. Basically this is my headcanon for them and their afterglow. FrUK. Dunno if it's AU, because it's crazy short. Fluff.


**Whatever-ness of FrUK, because I love it and I was strangely inspired. (And, man, YES! This one has NO tiles OR tears whatsoever about it) Also, there's no graphic smut about it. It's only implied and the description is more on the literary side. And this is short. But it's my headcanon for them and their afterglow. So... enjoy.  
**

Arthur's hands were ice-cold as he held them out, holding the book in front of his face, eyes passing over the well-worn pages and the well-known letters and words and sentences. He was sprawled across the bed, sheets rumbled all around him, his fingers splayed over the page, keeping the book open, as smoke glided all over the room, curled around the corners of the ceiling, the windowsills, his ankles, his elbows, over the yellow pages of his used copy of _As You Like It. _

He turned page, and the small crumbling of paper echoed in the silent room comfortably, easily, like the waves on the sand. More smoke, more pages, his own warm breath blowing on his frozen fingers, internally cursing the weather, more smoke, page, page, smoke. And then the bed dipped, warm fingers splaying over his shoulder. "What are you reading?"

The words were muffled, the mouth that said them pressed against his jugular. Arthur bit his lip so as not to smile and quoted "...They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages..."

Soft laughter reached his ears, and smooth as glass French words passed the lips of the one resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "Ah, c' est très... anglais de toi. Reading Shakespeare. The stereotype in the flesh." Warm chuckling tickled his back again. "And what fine flesh that is, I might add, cher." And then he proceeded kissing Arthur's spine and shoulders, lingering on the small of his back, making Arthur's whole body tingle.

"Sh-shut up, you git. I'm trying to bloody read here..." But he wasn't very insistent about it, he didn't shout, he just sat there as Francis scattered little butterfly kisses all over him, and laughed on his skin, mumbling things like "You don't need to read it if you already know the whole play by heart, you know, lapin" and "Why hasn't anyone told you your skin is beautiful? Because it is. It's like it's magic. Like your fairies made it out of the moon..." and Arthur laughed then, letting the book fall shut and turned around, kissing Francis.

"Are you completely crazy, you frog?" Francis nodded happily against his lips "Oui. For you. I'm madly, insanely, _crazily_ as you say, in love." And the book fell to the floor with a barely there, soft _thump_, smoke from Francis' stubbed out cigarette still wafting around the room, as Arthur let Francis warm his cold, cold fingers, as well as the rest of him, and he was cold, then warm, then hot, then _scalding, _as close as they could get, breaths mingling until they didn't know whose exhales were whose.

Arthur was too tired to read again after that, _that_ being the third time in one day, so he just lay all tangled in the covers and Francis, blue eyes watching him, tracing his jaw line, the bridge of his nose, passing over his eyebrows, loving his eyes, practically kissing them from afar, and he smiled, softly at first, but then the hesitant little lift of the corners of his lips transformed into a full-out grin, and Francis, of course, being Francis, kissed it away and kept it all for himself.

******Okay, I think THIS qualifies as fluff. Right? Cause there is zero crying (strange, huh?) as well as Francis being a cuddly sweetheart. So, YES! I HAVE WRITTEN FLUFF! Also, "C' est très... anglais de toi" means "That's very... English of you" because I HAVE to add French in things like that. **

******And of course, DISCLAIMER. Yes, as much as I'd adore owning both of them guys, I don't and I never will.  
**

******Peace out, people~  
**


End file.
